The Other Shoe
The Other Shoe Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 3 Directed By: Steve Pearlman Air Date: October 9, 2016 Previous Episode: A Bitter Draught Next Episode Strange Case "The Other Shoe" is the third episode of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on October 9, 2016. In this episode, Cinderella's actions in the Enchanted Forest involving her stepfamily suddenly plays out in Storybrooke, as Emma, Henry, and Hook must stop Ashley from going after her stepsister after she blames herself for ruining her happy ending, while Regina discovers that Hyde has made a deal with The Evil Queen, Gold helps David find out the truth about his father's death by delivering a message to Belle, and Snow helps Jekyll with a plan to destroy The Evil Queen. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Gus the field mouse running inside the glass "O" hamster wheel of Once Upon a Time. 'Event Chronology' The Enchanted Forest events at the ball take place before Cinderella signs Rumplestiltskin's contract in "The Price of Gold", while the rest of the events take place between this scene and Cinderella and Thomas' wedding from that same episode. The Storybrooke events take place after "A Bitter Draught". 'In the Character's Past' In the Enchanted Forest, Ella is being forced to clean by her stepmother, Lady Tramaine, when they receive an invitation to go to a ball from the messenger Jacob, the Prince's Footman. When Ella shows them her mother's gown, her stepsister Clorinda throws it into the cinder and laughing at her, earning Ella the name Cinderella. Ella then sees a key drop out of the pocket of the gown, which she discovers leads to a magical door through the Land of Untold Stories that belonged to her mother. During the night at the ball, Ella meets up with Snow for the first time, then encounter Prince Thomas, and the two dance together. After he excused himself, Ella noticed Thomas talking to her stepsister, Clorinda, and when Lady Tramaine tells Ella that he was making fun of her, she runs off, leaving her glass slipper. Later that night, Gus tells Ella about the key in the box, which opened up a portal to the Land Untold Stories to her closet, but Clorinda stops her because she is marrying Jacob and wants Ella to marry Prince Thomas. Clorinda wants to get away from her mother as soon as possible. When Lady Tramaine returned home, she confronted Ella and demanded answers to where Clorinda went. She then noticed the glass slipper and used it as bait to make Ella tell the truth, and Ella gives in, but Lady Tramaine drops the glass slipper and it shatters into pieces, and then locks Ella inside the place. When Thomas and Snow arrived, Gus alerted them and rescued Ella. Prince Thomas asked Ella to marry him after she apologized, but afterwards went to warn Clorinda, who was about to leave to the Land of Untold Stories with Jacob, when Lady Tramaine showed up to stab Jacob, injured Clorinda, and then opens the portal to take her daughter with her. 'Storybrooke' At the mental hospital, Regina, Snow and David pays a visit to see Hyde with Regina's favorite dish as a bribe, but discovered The Evil Queen had beaten her to the punch; Hyde now has luxurious furniture in his cell, and tells them the only way he'll talk is if they remove the cuffs. Regina is upset that Zelena is keeping her other half away from her after she noticed a baby rattle that Cora gave Regina. Over at Granny's, Emma, Henry, and Hook are joined by Ashley and her daughter, Alexandra, who is happy to help out with assimilating the new children into Storybrooke. After Emma stopped by to see Archie involving her visions, she runs into Sean, who tells Emma that Ashley took off with a shotgun. Emma believes she's going after her stepfamily. With help from Henry and Hook, they start looking for Ashley by using her shoe to locate her. When they catch up with Ashley, Emma, Henry and Hook learn that Ashley wants to find Clorinda. Emma's hand starts shaking just as Ashley gets away, but soon The Evil Queen shows up and takes advantage of the situation by sending Emma, Hook, and Henry "off the chessboard." Thanks to Henry's quick thinking, he looks at the book to find out how to bring them to Clorinda. When Ashley arrived to the stable, she finds an injured Clorinda who was faking it as bait, when Lady Tramaine points the shotgun at her. Clorinda then threatens to shoot Ashley but stops and she learns that Jacob is alive and that they are in his farm. As they are reunited, Lady Tramaine threatens to shoot them but Ashley protects them but is stabbed with Lady Tramaine's poisoned cane. Emma, Henry and Hook arrived and stopped Lady Tramaine from doing any more damage. With encouragement from Henry, Emma uses her magic to heal Ashley. Later on, Emma asked Hook to move in with her, and he agrees. As part of her punishment for stabbing Ashley, Tramaine is jailed and forced to do clean up detail under Leroy's supervision. David is still concerned over how his father died, and as he gives Snow encouragement to teach again, he visits Gold and makes a deal with him. David visits Belle and tells her about the deal and then gives Belle the gift. At the same time, Snow comes up with a plan to help Jekyll, and later shows Regina a lab located in Whale's garage to prepare the plans to stop The Evil Queen. Later that night, Snow tells David not to seek revenge on what happened to his father as he reads a note over a candle. The note reveals that David's father was murdered in a cart accident. Belle listened to the tape from Gold. Back at the mental hospital, The Evil Queen visits Hyde again, and uses her magic to free him from the cuffs and they walk out of the cell together, linking arms. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Sam Witwer as Mr. Hyde *Hank Harris as Dr. Jekyll *Lisa Banes as Lady Tremaine *Jessy Schram as Cinderella/Ashley Boyd *Tim Phillipps as Prince Thomas/Sean Herman *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *David Anders as Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale *Mckenna Melvin as Clorinda Tremaine *Goldie Hoffman as Tisbe Tremaine *Jarod Joseph as Gus/Billy *Max Lloyd-Jones as Jacob *Ingrid Torrance as Nurse Ratched Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Gus running in the "O" of Once Upon a Time. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on July 22, 2016. *The names of Cinderella's stepsisters, Clorinda and Tisbe, are taken from an operatic adaption of "Cinderella" called La Cenerentola, composed by Gioachino Rossini with a libretto written by Jacopo Ferretti. One of the stepsisters was considered to be named "Drizella" like in the Disney film. However, as many characters from the show have already a name finishing by "-ella" (Cinderella or Cruella), this idea was dropped. *Ted Whittall, who played The King in "The Price of Gold", was supposed to appear in this episode. However, his appearance was ultimately cut for unknown reasons. *During rehearsals for their dance sequence, Jessy Schram and Tim Phillipps were coached by choreographer, Paul Becker. *Regina's password for the psychiatric ward has been changed from 815, Henry's birthday, to 207. *Leroy says that after they got Dopey out of the tree, Dopey left town to pursue a master's degree. The explanation for Dopey's absence, is that a few months before Season Six premiered, Jeffrey Kaiser announced that he was leaving show. *The area around the courtyard stairs in The King's Castle is recycled from the computer-generated imagery model for the Camelot Castle in "The Price", "Siege Perilous", and "The Bear King", which can be seen from the almost identical design of the windows and the balustrades. The archways in the Camelot Castle (which, ironically, were re-cycled from the old CGI model for The King's Castle in "The Price of Gold") were also re-used for this episode, and have the same design as the ones in Camelot. *Mary Margaret's line, "Is this our life now... just defeat and repeat?" was written by Jerome Schwartz. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The outdoor scenes at the Tremaine Estate were filmed on Foxglove Farm, a 120-acre organic farm on Salt Spring Island in British Columbia. The same building doubles as the exterior of the home of Edwin on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. The house which doubles as the family's home was also used in the filming of the Timeless episode "Party at Castle Varlar", an episode which features Once Upon a Time's own Sean Maguire, and the Beyond episode "Tempus Gugit", a show which stars Once Upon a Time actor Jonathan Whitesell. The house was also featured in the Supernatural episode "Everybody Hates Hitler", and the Arrow episode "Bratva". *The forest scene by the fallen dirigible, the scene by guard tower at the Prince's castle and the scene at Dr. Whale's Garage were all filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. The bottom of the guard tower was a real set, which was CGIed into a tall stone tower in post-production. *The final scene at the Storybrooke Pumpkin Farm, where Emma asks Hook to move in with her, was filmed in Langley, British Colombia.